Déjà Vu
by Dani Isabel
Summary: Who is this peculiar mutant? What is her parentage? And why was she so powerful? Alice finds shelter in Charles Xaviers' mutant family, and realized that everything is happening all over again. Like a Déjà Vu. Alex/OC. Set at XMFC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**[][][]**

_You see that girl staring into space? If you were to ask what's wrong, she would say nothing, when in reality it's everything. She's sitting there wondering what she did wrong, what she could have done differently, how she would have changed it if she had the chance. And if she had the chance to go back and do it over again, would it end up with the same result? That's why she stares._

Scott Summers knocked on his brother's door. There was no reply.

"Alex?" He knocked again. Still no reply.

He decided to try the knob.

It was unlocked. He twisted it and peered inside.

His older brother sat there, with his back on Scott, staring blankly at the fiery hearth. Scott could hear his brother's cry. Soft, painful cries.

"Alex?"

His brother did not move, but he listened to Scott.

"I just wanted you to know that… Jean already gave birth."

Alex Summers turned to him. "I'll be right with you," he forced a smile, "Scotty, congratulations."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there! *waves***

**Okay, so writing this fanfiction would mean that I have to shake things a little bit. Advance sorry for that.****  
**

******You may ask why Jean Grey got a daughter, and why Alex is Scott's brother, and whatever. So, I'm basically NOT doing everything according to the movie facts. Bear with me. This chapter's up, so that you could understand the prologue… a little. Hell yeah, please review!**

******Ad please, never mind the Prologue. Everything will clear out sooner or later. First fanfiction (that I will finish). Thank you, enjoy reading and please, review! :)**

******- officialdaniiii.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~ Decades earlier~**

The next thing I knew, I stood in front of Westchester, a vast mansion acres wide, knocking on the front door. I must've looked like some idiot back there.

Knock. Knock.

My knuckles collided with the wooden door repeatedly.

_Maybe I should just leave. _

I shook my head, chuckling at my thoughts. You have to do this.

The door opened, revealing a man in his thirties, with brown hair and crystal blue eyes. His face was peaceful, and he looked surprised when he saw me there, standing at his front steps.

"May I help you?" He asked casually.

"Well, yes," I answered as I flashed him a smile, "I believe you are Professor Charles Xavier, the telepath that recruits his fellow mutants?"

The professor stiffened. Moments later, he exhaled. "That's odd. I should be the one expecting you… yet here you are, expecting me to invite you in, dear Alice." He smiled at me.

Of course he knew who I was. But, he, being a telepath, bothered me. Professor Charles Xavier doesn't believe in privacy.

"Professor, I want to ask you a favor."

"Why, anything." He grinned.

"I wish that you'll never read my mind until I give you permission to do so." I locked gaze with him as silence hung in the air for several seconds.

He drew a deep sigh. "You have my word, Alice. And, do come in."

"Thank you, Professor," I said as I closed the door behind me.

**[][][]**

"Well then," Professor offered me a seat in his study, saying that he needed a word with me before I was introduced to the others, "If I can't read your mind, you have to tell me about everything yourself, Alice. You are quite..." he was silent, thinking of whatever possible word to describe me, "peculiar."

I laughed. "That I am, Professor." I accepted the cup of tea he was offering, took a sip, and began my story. "You do realize that I find myself quite… peculiar, too. My parents sent me to you to keep me safe. Their current status right now is simply hazardous for me, and sometimes the best thing to do is just…_ run away_."

"How did your family know about _me_?" The Professor asked me.

I gave him a slight smile. "I'll explain later on."

He nodded. "What is your mutation, Alice?"

"You asked the wrong question."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

"The question would be: What _are_ your _mutations_?"

He shook his head in awe. "Oh. S-sorry." He laughed at his mistake.

"Well," I stated, "Telekinesis would be one, and I have mastered it. For defenses, I could heal rapidly, or gradually, depends on how I want it. And the last would be a little difficult for me to control."

Seeing his shocked expression, I continued, "You must think I grew up in a nuclear power plant Professor, but no. My parents… are _both_ mutants."

"You are unbelievable, you know that, Alice? You might as well say that you are stronger than I. Or Erik!" Professor tapped my shoulder. "Whatever your last mutation is, we will help you control it. Now, I shall introduce you to the others. And we shall begin our training tomorrow."

It was a good thing he didn't ask who my parents were.

**[][][]**

The mansion was large and uncanny, betting myself that there's no possible way I _wouldn't_ get lost there. Only that the mansion is a vague memory, something I have memorized a long time ago. Like I've lived there since forever.

At the receiving area, stood six people. One was human, I could sense that.

"Everyone," Professor Xavier stood in front of me, introducing me to the others, "this is Alice… uh…"

"Summers. Alice Summers," I added with a smile.

All of them were taken aback and all eyes shifted to a young man about a year older than me. He was tall, muscular, with sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes that seemed to radiate.

"Do you know her, Alex?" The human asked.

The boy, Alex, locked gaze with me for about a second, then looked away. I looked away.

"No." He shook his head.

"Alice Summers," the Professor continued, "This is Moira McTaggert, a CIA Agent who's assigned to Sebastian Shaw's case. I'll explain later."

The human, Moira acknowledged my presence with a tight yet a happy smile. "Hello, Alice."

"Hello." I returned the smile as well.

"My good friend, Erik Lensherr." A man about the Professor's age, with dark hair and eyes;his face grim and serious. He gave me a nod.

Okay.

"Raven." A beautiful girl with blonde hair, and deep blue-green eyes. "Welcome, Alice!" She moved towards me and gave a quick hug. I hastily returned it and thanked her.

"Hank McCoy." A somewhat geeky mutant with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes against his glasses.

"Hi. Alice." He gave me a quick smile.

"Sean Cassidy." A boy with shaggy brown hair, piercing green eyes, and a mischievous smile. He nodded at me.

Mutants. Weird.

"Alex Summers."

I looked up hearing the name. _Summers_? That must be why they asked him if he knew me. Were we related?

His eyes moved to me for a split-second, then back to the floor.

I bit back a groan.

Nice. The _first_ thing I want is my distant relative not to acknowledging my presence.

Joy.

"Professor?" I called for his attention, "I wish to excuse myself, so that I could rest."

"Of course, how rude of me. Raven will give you a room. Raven, kindly escort Alice."

Raven gladly pulled me and wrapped an arm around me. "Sure. Alice, come here." As we walked swiftly towards a carpeted hall, Raven slowed her pacing. As did I.

"Do you know, Alex?" She inquired.

"No," I shook my head, "I was quite surprised."

"Us, too." Raven led me to a room. It was large, with a queen-sized bed, thick draperies hanging by the crystal windows, mahogany drawers, and carpeted floor and thick walls.

I sighed in awe. "This is too big."

Raven laughed. "Don't be silly. Now, prepare yourself for dinner. And if you want someone to talk to, my room's on the next hallway. Bye!" She closed the door.

I stared at the interiors of the room again. I'm sure I've seen this somewhere.

I thought of treating myself to a hot shower, I did. And after, I got dressed with a black tank top and gray sweats; I stared at my reflection by the mirror. Alice Summers, sixteen, long red hair, brown eyes and olive skin. Mutant and proud. I decided to let my dripping hair as it is and closed the door of my room. I stared at the hallway from left to right, debating which way should I take.

* * *

**Like Alice? Hate her? Comment on her please.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! **

**Let me just say that I am grateful for everyone who have been supporting me.**

***The Angel's Kiss - Because I love you so much, here is the update/s.**

***myLyricsaremylife - Thanks for supporting, please continue! :)**

***Phoenix - Is that so? My bad, but I'm not changing it. Thanks anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own X-Men. *tearing up* But I do own Alice Summers.**

**Please enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Heading for the dining hall?" I turned to my left and saw Hank McCoy.

"Yeah," I grinned, "will this do?" I looked at myself, seeing he had on a checkered dress shirt and beige slacks.

"Well, yes," Hank smiled, "Let's go, I'm about to go there anyway."

"So," I started as we were walking, "Did I make an _awesome_ entrance today? Or whatever."

Hank laughed. "Well, we were surprised knowing you're a Summers, too. Are you sure you two are not related, whatsoever?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, Alice, if you want someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"I appreciate that a lot, Hank. Thank you." I smiled.

We reached the dining hall which was, of course, remarkable. A long mahogany table and a large chandelier hung from above us all. I took a seat beside Raven and began to eat quietly, as did everybody else.

Later on, we dismissed ourselves and went back to our chambers. But I didn't. I explored the halls and soon located the large terrace. I stared at the moon and stars, felt the fresh country air, and enjoyed the silence.

Sometimes, I just needed that. Time for myself. Quiet, peaceful, so that I could think about things a lot more clearly.

"What're you doing here?"

I gasped and turned towards the source of the voice. "You're Sean, right?"

Sean shrugged. "That's me. And you didn't answer my question."

"Oh," I looked back at the moon, "Well, I saw the terrace and thought of staying here for awhile."

"A quiet time for yourself, you mean?" He said.

I nodded.

"We all need that sometimes," he added, "I do that most of the time. Especially when I'd known that there were others like me. At first, I didn't believe it. Then…" He sighed. "Bet you don't break glass with your voice, do you?"

I laughed. "No, I don't. I should be _ashamed_ of myself."

"Yeah, you should." He laughed with me for quite some time.

Finally, we settled into a friendly silence. "Well," I smiled at Sean, "You're not the only one out here, Sean."

He nodded. "I can see that."

Another silence as we stared at the moon again.

"So, are you just gonna stay here and stare at the moon, or whatever?" He asked me.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," he grinned, "See you tomorrow, Alice."

"Yeah," I replied, "See you."

"Good night." He waved at me, and went back to his room.

I sighed and smiled to myself. I turned to stare at the moon again.

**[][][]**

I finally yawned. I could feel that it was almost midnight and my stomach rumbled a little. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to treat yourself a midnight snack.

Slowly, I made my way towards the kitchen. The light was turned on.

Who could be up at this hour?

Then a boy with sandy hair and blue eyes reached my vision.

Alex Summers.

_SUMMERS._

He could be my brother! Or my cousin, or whatever.

When he turned to me, I noticed that he wasn't wearing any shirt.

"Oh, gods! What…" I looked down, color racing to my cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Grabbing something to eat," I answered without looking up.

"Where? From the floor?"

I scoffed. "No."

"Then why don't you look up, walk, and search the frisge?" He said it slowly, as if talking to a child.

"But… you… you should wear something!"

He grinned. "I just washed myself, okay? And I'm only getting some orange juice. Want some?"

I was silent. Then, "Yeah. Sure."

He chuckled.

"You know," he said, "sorry for not introducing myself earlier. Alex Summers. I was shocked to hear you're a Summers, too."

"Yeah, well, it's fine." I sat on the kitchen counter beside him, so that I couldn't see him. "And this is pretty uncomfortable."

"The what?" he asked.

"You… n-not wearing anything."

"I'm wearing sweatpants, just so you know." He said, amused.

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself.

A few minutes later, a sight of orange juice on Alex's hand entered my vision. "For you," he said, smiling all the while.

"Thank you," I said, and got off the counter. "Are you going back to your room?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go."

"Where?" he asked.

"To your room."

"To my room?" he asked in mock surprise.

"God, NO! I-I mean… you go to _your_ room, then I go to _mine_," I stuttered and stared at his face directly, my eyes wide.

He laughed all the while. "If you say so." As we walked through the halls.

"Alice? Alex?"

It was Hank's voice. We turned around, and there he was, staring at us.

"Hank!" I exclaimed, "You awake?"

"No, he's dreaming," Alex replied, fighting the urge to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just working on some stuff," he smiled at me. "Have a good night."

"Yeah," I smiled, "you too."

Alex and I reached the door to my room. "Well, thanks for the juice. And good night."

"Sure," Alex smiled, "sure. Good night."

I closed the door behind me, and placed the almost-empty glass of orange juice on my bedside drawer.

What. A. Day.

* * *

**She's been exposed to both Sean and Alex! asdadsasasdad. Omg, so, who's it gonna be? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'd like you to know that this fanfiction will be on semi-hiatus for, about, 1-months, because of two reasons:**

**- I am not into X-men lately and**

**- I'm going to college summer bridge program for NINE days.**

**If you were me I would hate it. But please, continue to support me. And to all Potterheads, check out my newest fanfiction, Checkmate, it's a Draco/OC.**

**Please R&R thiiiis. And criticize me, I don't care, just please review.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Telekinesis, like telepathy, requires concentration Alice. One thing they have in common is that they require a lot of concentration. There should be something that stimulates telekinesis within you, like anger, or pain. That's what we're going to find out." Professor stood beside me outside Westchester.

The sun's rays landed freely on my hair, lighting it, like fire.

I shook my head. "I don't know about that, Professor."

"Really?" He arched his eyebrows, "Let me see." He pointed at the large satellite viewed far from our location. "That satellite over there was shifted by Erik, leading to the discovery of what stimulates him to do it: his anger, pain, and happiness all the same. Would you care to try it?"

I took a quick glance at it. I raised my palm towards the sky, as if waving slowly, and the satellite _did_ move according to my will and stopped according to it, too.

"Fantastic," I heard the Professor whisper under his breath. "Your mutations are quite wonderful."

I smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

"And about your healing," he added, amused, "I'll have Hank examine your skeletal structure. But, indeed, your mutation is uncharted regeneration. Fantastic. Did you ever tried to slow down or prevent yourself from healing?"

I shook my head. I hadn't thought of that. Professor took out a piece of paper from his pocket and quickly ran it through my palm.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, Alice." He said, as oozing red liquid quickly ran out of my broken skin.

I hissed in pain.

I flexed the muscles of my hand as the blood continued to flow. A minute after, I gasped for air. The wound instantly disappeared.

"I… I can't, Professor. It's heals just as well."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "In that case, even out of your consciousness, you would be able to heal yourself. Impressive."

"There still one. I couldn't control it at all." I told him.

"Well, let see it."

I exhaled and closed my eyes. I thought of the things that made me angry, things that made me sad, wondering if any of them served as the stimulator. Things that made me smile and laugh. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw my teacher stare at me in fascination. I brought my sight to my hands. Nothing.

I heard him clap him hands. "Light bending! Light Bending is different from invisibility, a lot of people have trouble identifying which is which. But Light Bending isn't invisibility, per se. How wonderful! You could bend light through other objects, even people—like a veil, but you need to locate the trigger—that specific emotion or memory…"

"A _veil,_" I repeated, "That's it. I'm gonna be Veil."

"Happy memories," I added with a smile, and saw my hands and arms again.

"Wonderful. Let's try and find out if you could generate a force field through that. All in good time." He ushered me back to the mansion just as Sean was about to go out with Alex.

"Hey Alice!" Sean called to me.

I grinned at him, and looked up to the Professor. "Would you excuse me, Professor?"

Professor Xavier glanced at me, then to Sean, then to Alex, then back to me.

"Of course. Sean—see me later," Professor said to Sean and headed off to his study.

I followed them out of the mansion and to the dirt road.

Sean Cassidy hit me by the arm gently, before throwing his arm around me, his green eyes sparkling. "How was it?"

"It was good," I smiled and nodded, "where are you going?"

"The beach," Alex replied, "half a mile from here."

"Great!" I exclaimed. "I'm coming with you!"

"Sure, you will, Alice," Sean said, and buried his face on my hair, "your hair looks beautiful and it smells good too!"

I remained silent as color flooded my cheeks in acknowledgement.

The hiking continued with Alex, who was barely there, and Sean, with his arm wrapped around me, talking about every possible thing in life. About an hour has passed, and we had reached the bay. The breeze was salty and strong, rows of coconut trees swaying in a rhythm, clean, white sand, and the deep-blue color of the sea. It was wonderful.

Without hesitation, the three of us ran towards the beach, embracing the elegance and wonder of nature. We yelled, laughed, swam, and enjoyed like it was a normal teenage day. But we weren't _normal_. We were teenagers, but not _normal_.

I loved the feeling. Of having the cold water splash onto your face, cleansing your body, refreshing you for the day.

"I love this!" I exclaimed as Sean and I lay down on the sand.

"Do you?" Sean asked me, amused.

"It's nice to be normal once in a while," I said with a smile.

We stayed there in silence, listening to the rustling of the coconut leaves, the waves of the sea, the squawking of the seagulls as they flew by.

"It's too quiet," Sean commented before giving me a mischievous grin. He stood up and whistled, whistled so loud that the sound reverberated from the mountains. I covered my ears, desperately trying to conceal my earwax.

Sean laughed, amused. Then he repeated the same, high-pitched whistle.

Then again.

Again.

"Stop it, Sean!" I rolled my eyes as I stood up next to him.

He ignored me, and continued to release the irritating sounds.

Sean Cassidy stopped when a huge wave towered over him, knocking him out. He stood up and collected his wits, and then I forced another wave coming to his direction.

"Oh, how _lovely_," Sean rolled his eyes, trying to shake off water from his clothes.

I shrugged. "I told you to stop it."

"I didn't hear you because of my _oh so powerful_ voice." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Your voice is irritating."

"Is not." He argued.

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Not."

"To."

"Not." He moved towards me and took a deep breath, attempting a whistle.

"TO!" I broke off into a run, then eventually disappeared, concealed inside my veil.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT?!"

Alex.

Sean and I stood firm.

I got out of the veil and stood beside him.

Alex's forehead creased as he grumpily stared at us. Sean mumbled something inaudible. He brushed the sand off of him. For a moment, Sean stood there, immobile, as if listening to something very quiet. Then-

"I have to go back." He announced.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Mansion. Professor wants to see me now."

"Oh," I nodded, "Is he using his mind to, like, talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. I'll stay here for a little while."

He nodded and smiled at me. We locked gaze for a long time, before I felt his warm hand on my cheek.

"Bye." He whispered, and ran off.

**[][][]**

Sitting myself on the sand, I touched the cheek which Sean held. I could feel my blood gushing through it.

"You're not coming?"

I turned and saw Alex behind me. He took a seat beside me, lifted his knees up, and rested his strong arms there.

"No," I said, "I'm just gonna stare at nothing in particular for a few moments."

"Alright," he nodded, "I'm doing that too."

"You'd probably find it boring."

He scoffed. "I've been in solitary confinement, and to think _that_ one's wonderful."

I rolled my eyes. "You must have enjoyed it then."

We sat there a long time. I enjoyed the silence. It wasn't awkward; it was comforting.

"So," Alex cleared his throat, "Obviously Sean's got a thing for you."

I raised a brow. "Does he?"

"If you're trying to be naïve, then it's not working," he shrugged, and added, "Would you date him? If in case he'd ask you out?"

I blinked.

"Well," I started, and thought for a minute, "maybe. I would date him, or Hank, or you."

It was Alex's time to blink.

"You'd date _me_?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah. Would _you_ date me?"

His eyes widened as he spoke in a tone of mock amusement, "Oh my, is Alice Summers actually asking me out on a date?"

I grinned, and adopted the tone he was using, "Oh goodness! Is Alex Summers indirectly showing that he desires to be _asked out_ on a date?"

Alex shook his head. "I pity you."

I stuck my tongue out, "Don't flatter yourself, Alex."

"Never did."

We laughed for a while, and again sank into our comfortable silence.

* * *

**Nox.**


End file.
